


Forever and For Always

by Gingerstorm101



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Romance, Song fic, Waking Up, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerstorm101/pseuds/Gingerstorm101
Summary: Ziva wakes up to Tony in her bed after years of being separated.





	Forever and For Always

**Author's Note:**

> Song pairing: Forever and For Always by Shania Twain
> 
> Enjoy!

Either she was in heaven or this is a dream. Whatever this was, it could not be true. The room was lit with the morning sunlight from the open window. Before her, was him, still fast asleep. She couldn’t believe how beautiful he was when he slept, so peaceful. She lays there in his arms, bathed in the afterglow of their reunion from the night before. She can still feel the way that he wants her, his arms wrapped around hers protectively. She can still hear the words he whispered to her mere hours before the sun rose, promising that she can stay there forever in his arms.

She couldn’t leave him now. Never again will she see that day where she walks away from him. Cause she was keeping him forever and for always. They will keep together for all their days. She wants to wake up every morning to this, his sweet face, always.

She rest her hand against his chest, feeling his heartbeat against her knuckles. When they kissed, she could feel him beat against her own chest as she had pressed herself against him. They had been making up for time since the last time they had kissed on the runway. The kiss pouring out how much he had missed her, she could feel his love in his heart.

She wants to wake up every morning like this from here on out.

Slowly, he starts to wake, opening his eyes to her. She gazes into his eyes, smiling softly as she peeks at her reflection. He comes to, noticing her in front of him, his smile mirroring her own. The look on his face, the one who really loves her. He’s the one wouldn’t put anything else in the world above her. His smile reaches his eyes as he blinks them awake. She can see the love for her in his eyes.

“Good morning.” She whispers, raising her hand to his cheek.

“Good morning, Ziva.” He whispers back, bringing his hand to curl around her own. He pulls them to his lips, pressing a kiss to her fingers.

He can’t leave her now, not when he just got her back. Never again will she see that day where he walks away from him. Cause he was keeping her forever and for always. They will keep together for all their days. He wants to wake up to this every morning, her sweet smile, in her arms, always.


End file.
